


Из мести!

by Eliskander



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сомнительный юмор сомнительной степени трезвости)</p>
<p>Написано по заявке - Зо недолюбливает Риарио, но это не мешает ему фантазировать о нем и рассказывать детали Нико) <br/>Для WTF DA VINCIS DEMONS 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из мести!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Тёмная сторона силы

— Он из-за отсутствия секса такой ублюдок, вот что я думаю!

О том, что думает Зо по поводу Риарио, который бросил их с Лукрецией в океан умирать, Нико слушал уже давно. Просто периодами под бутылочку хорошего вина деталей становилось все больше, и прелесть Лукреции уступала мотивам мести. — Да если бы не она, мы бы с тобой сейчас не пили! 

Нико, поддерживая, поднимал кружку.  
— Маэстро до сих пор ее не забыл. 

— А все из-за чего? Правильно. Из-за монашеских запретов! Ну и фиг ли, что он эмиссар Рима и капитан-генерал? Что, секс ему нельзя, потому что рука с мечом отвалится? 

Бывший подмастерье Да Винчи по печальному опыту знал, куда дальше свернет разговор, и молчал. 

— Ну хорошо! Ладно! С бабами ему нельзя. А с мужиками? Папа Сикст, говорят, того, в купальне каждую пятницу как по часам с новым мальчиком.   
— Тише, Зо!   
— А что тише? Что? Все и так знают!

Устав, Нико выдал давно заготовленную фразу:  
— Так ты что, его хочешь?

— Кто, я? – с непередаваемым удивлением практически протрезвевший Зо уставился на него как на новое изобретение Лео. — Что за бред! Просто его заднице нужно найти применение. У мужика, думаю, если ни сзади, ни спереди ничего не работает, - значит, все. Кончилась его песенка. То-то у него крыша и съехала. 

Нико не знал, оскорбляться или смеяться фривольности их дружеской беседы.  
— Короче, ты его хочешь.

— Никогда! Это все Лео!  
— А маэстро тут при чем?   
— Как при чем? Это же за ним увязался Риарио! А еще Лео крайне-крайне неприличный содомит. Сидел в Барджелло и изображал девственника. Но мы-то с тобой знаем!   
— Что знаем? - не понял Нико пьяную речь.   
— Силу его обаяния! Никто устоять не может.   
— И поэтому? – попытался уточнить Нико, куда идет дело.  
— Поэтому Риарио тоже содомит.   
— Я недостаточно выпил, чтобы понять тебя, - признался юноша, смеясь.   
— Так ты не согласен, что это вина Лео?  
— Нет, - Нико смеялся, но готов был слушать дальше.   
— Ну так вот тебе еще довод — это сила привычки! Я настолько привык, что все, что находится возле Лео, — наше! Что Риарио обо всем догадался и тоже стал находиться возле Лео постоянно! 

Лежащий от смеха на столе Нико отставил кружку, чтобы не подавиться.

— И ты мне все еще не веришь?! Тогда я расскажу тебе случайно открывшийся мне секрет!   
— Давай.  
— Он знает, как правильно лизать яйца. 

Нико ошалело моргнул. 

— Я сам слышал. Когда приходил в мастерскую, а Лео его приковал к столбу. Бог знает, чем они там занимались до моего прихода.  
— Зо!   
— Что Зо? Что Зо? Вечно Зо это, Зо то! А Зо, между прочим… тогда чуть не умер. Этот сукин сын прирезал троих и свалил!  
— Но тебя-то пощадил.  
— Из мести!  
— А?  
— Чтобы я думал о его заднице! – Зо допил и лег на стол. — Самое печальное, что месть удалась.


End file.
